Talk:Episode 1839
Scene 2 This might become a "still stumping"-type question, but there is something I've been wondering. The second street scene is listed as "Scene 2", but I wonder if it was shot for this episode or if it might have been a street insert. That scene invovles Jason, who was on the show as early as season 10 but I don't know how many years he was on the show for, and that scene wasn't included when the other street scenes were released together at sesamestreet.org yesterday (even the introduction with Forgetful Jones was included, and that had the least in common with any of the other scenes that were uploaded). This particular scene is also the only street scene not mentioned in Street Gang (and in the sources section Michael Davis said that Sesame Workshop gave him a DVD of the episode, I assume an uncut copy as opposed to a Noggin copy). I realise this might be hard to determine, especially since it was cut in the Noggin broadcast and the only way I can think of to try to determine would be to go to The Paley Center for Media and view the scene, maybe check on whether Jason looks older than he did in Episode 1186 or if the Big Bird puppet looks different compared to the rest of the episode. --Minor muppetz 03:38, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :And I just realised: The Jason listed linsk to "The Kids" instead of Jason Kingsley, so it could have been a different Jason. And when looking in the 40th anniversary book, there's some scans from the script, including a page which lists the cast for the episode. It's partially cut off, but does mention both Barkley and the Kids. It also lists Snuffy as part of the episode's cast, and he doesn't seem to be in this episode (unless he was in scene two and his invovlement just isn't listed in this guide). --Minor muppetz 03:47, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I did this one. It was Jason Kingsley. I'm pretty sure it was an insert, although it was in front of Hooper's Store just like Scene 3. The word JUMP appeared on the screen. That's all I can remember. --Hilleyb 20:15, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Attention This is probably the most famous episode of Sesame Street (aside from maybe episode 0001). There are tons of articles, reviews, interviews, analysis and reports on this episode and the show's dealing with death. Having the detailed episode guide format with pictures and all would be nice, but unlike other episodes, we have a great opportunity (if not some kind of obligation) to make this a nice in-depth article on the particular episode. It would be a nice to have an article discussing the philosophy, writing, filming, impact, and significance of the episode. There are many sources out there with information on the Hooper's death episode if someone wants to tackle such an article. 22:11, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Clean-up Ugh, another anonymous hit and run. The page needed to be reformatted anyway, though. The transcript of the "Mr. Hooper's not coming back" scene, for example, do we leave it here or put it in proper transcript format and move it to a seperate page? Andrew Leal (talk) 22:14, 29 June 2006 (UTC)